


Champion

by Thunder_Cakes



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve Bingo) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SamSteveBingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes
Summary: Sam uses his paddle to get what he wants. Steve doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve Bingo) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543153
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Champion

Sam smirks as he watches Steve’s muscles tense and ripple in anticipation. He fingers flex around the handle before he swings the paddle forward. His boyfriend’s low answering grunt isn’t exactly what Sam was hoping for, but it’s not nothing. Steve wobbles, thrown off his balance and Sam knows that this is the one. He throws his shoulders into his next hit, hips twisting with the movement, and laughs when the paddle makes contact. _Perfect_. 

Steve slips forward, moaning lightly as he stretches to catch the ping pong ball before it bounces off the table. He misses.

“That was game point! I win!” Sam crows, pumping his fists in the air and taking a victory lap around the dining room table.

Steve huffs, crossing his arms and trying not to pout. “This barely counts and you know it.” Sam doesn’t respond other than to continue his rendition of a touchdown dance: spiking his paddle and shimmying the Harlem Shake. He pauses, arms cocked to the side, winks at Steve and keeps going.

Steve laughs and drops his hands, “Okay, fine. You win.” He steps into Sam’s space, nudging Sam to still his dance and wrap his arms around Steve’s shoulders. “What is it you want?” he asks with a long suffering sigh.

“Nuh-uh.” Sam shakes his head. “That’s not how it goes. Say it,” he demands, grinning cheekily. 

Steve rolls his eyes and complies. “O, Great Ping Pong Champion of the Greater Eastern Seaboard, what do you claim as your prize?”

Sam snickers before pressing his face into Steve’s neck and whispers, “Two words, baby. Stealth. Suit.”

A shiver runs down Steve’s spine. Looks like they both win.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first bingo card, I anticipate that it will be messy 😂
> 
> Check out all the other lovely SamSteve works over at SamSteveBingo on tumblr.


End file.
